Foster Brother & Foster Sister
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance is Richard Castle's foster sister. They keep in contact regally. Now Castle and Beckett need help. Castle decides to call his sister and her partner Booth. Will the two teams catch the killer?...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Temperance is Richard Castle's foster sister. They keep in contact regally. Now Castle and Beckett need help. Castle decides to call his sister and her partner Booth. Will the two teams catch the killer?...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

"You know Tempe you need to take a trip to New York so I can meet Christine", Richard says as he walks down the street with coffee in his hand

"I know. I will do it soon. I just haven't told Booth or the team about you", Temperance replies

"I haven't told my team about you. We need to make a pack to tell them", Richard says

"Fine we have to tell them in the next 2 weeks", Temperance suggests

"How about who does it first has to pay the loser 40 dollars?" Richard asks smiling liking a good bet

"Deal. Prepare to lose brother", Temperance says taking the bet

"Bones we have a case!" a voice calls

"I have to go. Talk to you later", Temperance says, "Love you"

"Love you too sis", Richard says hanging up and entering the 12th precinct

"Castle you bought me coffee", Kate says smiling giving him a morning kiss

"I always bring you coffee", Richard points out

"I know. But I think I should thank you half the time", Kate says smirking

"So paper work today?" Richard asks sitting down

"Yes. So you don't have to sit around", Kate says

"I will. I can keep you from getting bored", Richard says smiling

Kate rolls her eyes and gets working on her paperwork with Richard commenting every now and then. Till the phone rings 3 hours later.

"Beckett", Kate says she writes down something and hangs up

"We have a body", Kate says to the boys

"Great lets go", Richard says getting up

"Always eager for a murder Castle", Kate says

"I hope this one is interesting", Richard says as they get into the car and drive to the crime scene

Ryan and Esposito met them there.

"What have we got?" Kate asks

"Skeleton remains. Can't tell if it's a he or a she. Lanie can't even tell the time of death", Ryan says

"Anyone witness the dump?" Kate asks

"We are canvasing now", Esposito replies

"Lets look", Kate says with Castle following her

The skeleton remains were badly mangled.

"Can you give us anything Lanie?" Kate asks

"No. And I am not sure if I can. These are bones not flesh. I can't even give you time of death", Lanie replies

"I might have the person that will help", Richard says causally

"You know someone that works with bones?" Kate asks shocked

"Yes. And maybe if you agree to let her and her team help she will help", Richard says

"She has a team?" Kate asks

"She works for the FBI in identifying human remains. She is the best in her field", Richard replies

"Great FBI. But we do need to solve this. Call her", Kate says

Richard pulls out his phone, "On it"

"Brennen?" the caller answers

"Hello Tempe", Richard says turning around away from Kate

"What now Richard? You talked to me this morning", Temperance replies

"We need your help in New York. We have a skeleton. We can't identify or tell the time of death. Please can you come down here with your team and help us. Beckett has agreed for joint jurisdiction. Please I am begging you Tempe. You can bring your daughter", Richard says

Temperance sighs she owed him a favour.

"As long as you give me a place to stay with Booth and Christine. I will bring Hodgins and Angela. You know I am only doing this because you are my brother and I owe you a favour", Temperance says

"YES!" Richard yells

"Castle!" Kate says

"Richard!" Temperance says, "Don't yell"

"Sorry. See you when you get here. It is the 12th precinct", Castle says

"I know. See you in a day", Temperance says hanging up

"So I take it she is coming?" Kate says sarcastically

"Yep. She is bring her family and team. They will be staying at our house. There is enough room", Richard says

"Is she an ex-girlfriend?" Kate asks

"HELL NO", Richard yells

"Good to know. Lanie get the remains and all the evidence to the right people. We will start working on the witness statements", Kate orders everyone

Richard smiled his sister was going to meet his fiancée. This was going well…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and there will be more soon:)**


End file.
